federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - July, 2399
This page chronicles posts #11001-11120 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2399. *FP - June, 2399 *FP - August, 2399 Earth Plots First Week Finally coming to the decision that the center isn’t for him, TAHLANDI MARON (TOREL DAMAR) tells MINIYA EVEK that he is going to resign in September because he doesn’t like kids or Merik. MINIYA leaves the center for home, telling MERIK EVEK about her encounter and they pack for Trill. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is how in a penal colony, waiting for his trial. VYLIN ELBRUNNE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE go to see him, but are just more confused by his behaviour which he claims is drugs. JACOB K’RRA and INDIRA DORR are still dating when he invites her to go to Trill with him. Not ready for that kind of commitment, they plan an RS BBQ instead. Second Week Now super worried about her father, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE seeks out UNA-KORAN JATAR about his investigation. He explains he has some leads and will get back to her in three days. Finding CARLTON WASHINGTON, JATAR confronts the supposed Cadet who was filing charges and was beaten by Andrus in public. Explaining that he had a different picture of Cadet Washington, Jatar is beamed up by Intell. JATAR is interrogated by JILLIAN HORTON, giving what information he knew and Sam’s interest in the case before his memories are erased and he is sent to Fiji. VIDIAL TARLICA is being hounded by the press when she accidentally trips and CHRISTOPHER is there to catch her. Wishing to thank him, he got a kiss and pulled into her shuttle where she tries to get some lovin’, but he resists and is let go flustered. ABBOTT THAY continues to struggle with his meditation with ALYSSA STANTON. Getting sexually flustered, he pulls back and demands for the session to end. ANNA-ALEENA THAY visits with JATAR when she hasn’t seen him in awhile. He comes back from Fiji in dazed which has her concerned but he tells her he just needed some time to himself. CHRISTOPHER, wishing to be honest with his fiance goes to the Munroe house where LALI MUNROE, KEIKO MUNROE and HIROSAM MUNROE are preparing for the wedding. Then, on the HV they see him kissing Vidial and Lali freaks out. She threatens to kill herself before Chris calms her down and listen to reason. Third Week On their wedding day, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD celebrate at an after party, thanking SHAWN MUNROE, KEIKO ISHIKAWA, and JAMES MUNROE, among several others for showing up (July 15, 2399). After getting to their hotel, CHRISTOPHER and LALI make love for the first time and Chris confesses his love. Guests of the wedding, DENORIAN THAY and HEIDI THAY return home and talk about their own marriage, hoping to plan a second honeymoon in the future. The next day, LALI is enjoying her honeymoon when Ron Luder, an avid fan shows her pictures of her naked with CHRISTOPHER. She freaks out and he leaves, prompting Chris to call security to have a sweep of the hotel. Later, Lali admits to him that she doesn’t think she is pregnant. CHRISTOPHER and LALI take several pregnancy tests - all negative. Needing a bodyguard because of Luder, LALI is shocked when she comes across TAHLANDI MARON (TOREL DAMAR). Knowing who he is, she confronts him, but Maron (Torel) doesn’t remember her. Lali hires him anyway in hopes he will get his memories back. At the Red Squad barbeque, KENNEDY FROBISHER shows up only to find INDIRA DORR and JACOB K’RRA there together. CORD DAVENPORT and NRR’BT MADDIX call him over to chat, but when Kennedy sees Jake kissing his ex, he acts out and the boys get into a fight. Feeling badly about the whole thing, Indira chooses Kennedy over Jake and goes home with him to make sure he is okay. Back at his apartment, KENNEDY explains his issues to INDIRA and about the counselling, prompting them to get back together. UNA-KORAN JATAR is visited by SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who is looking forward to getting some information on her father, but is disappointed when Jatar doesn’t remember anything. Three weeks in the penal colony and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is approached by a guy named ‘Butch’ who recruits Andrus into Roush and offers to help him escape. INDIRA, feeling like she had to make it up to Jake, seeks out FERRAN RON’IK and ZURI DORR and asks them to take Jake out on a date. They are agreeable, so long as Zuri knows Ferran is prime. INDIRA goes to JACOB and tells him she got him a date with Zuri and some of the tension is lifted. PATRICK REESE calls KENNEDY into his office to address the incident at the BBQ. He explains that he doesn’t want that tension on the ship and Indira will be gone if it does; but also that Kennedy shouldn’t put work over relationships. In Australia, ABBOTT THAY notices that ALYSSA STANTON isn’t having the best day. He attempts to make her feel better, in the process the two having a good meditation session. VIDIAL TARLICA arrives to JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR’s house where she tells them and LEONARDO BASHIR that she is in love with Christopher Greenwood. Fourth Week Called into CHARLES VELLOP’s office, VYLIN ELBRUNNE is shocked that Andrus has escaped from prison and is now associating himself with a known terrorist. The Admiral prompts her to turn Andrus in if she hears from him. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets depressed after learning that his wife isn’t pregnant. Thinking he won’t have babies and his wife is going to die, he runs into VIDIAL TARLICS. One thing leads to the other and they have sex in her shuttle limo. LALI GREENWOOD has thoughts of her own when she seduced TAHLANDI MARON (TOREL DAMAR) into having sex with her to make sure it wasn’t just Chris to who defective. CHRISTOPHER, upset, goes to his office where he contacts MARIAME ALMIN and tells her what he did. In a near panic attack she is able to calm him down. VIDIAL, now she got what she wanted is no longer in love with Chris and makes it a point to tell JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR before bed. CHRISTOPHER makes his way back to his quarters to find MARON (TOREL) there and kicks the man out. He confesses to LALI he cheated and she confesses she cheated too. Both forgive the other and vow to start with a clean slate. Now out of the penal colony, ANDRUS ELBUNNRE uses a secret communicator and contacts JILLIAN HORTON. He explains that he is in and has information that Roush has started up a eugenics program again. DELANEY ALMIN is on Earth again after the Olympics and starts some research about going back into time. She comes across BRYCE WREN and attempts to sleep with him to get help. Finding out she is a virgin, BRYCE tells DELANEY that he will help her for free. Cardassia Plots First Week Knowing that AARIX DAMAR is going on leave at the beginning of July, ZETERI DAMAR plans something special for him. They are intimate for the first time, willingly, in a long time and Aarix is appreciative of the gesture. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD spends his last day on Cardassia touring around when eh runs into AFON MAKLA. They talk about the Damar’s briefly and his lack of clothes in the winter! Third Week Still in the hospital, LANA BERN is depressed about her deteriorating appearance. CELAR BERN attempts to make her feel better, offering to give her a bath, but they continue to get into mini arguments. NATIME DAMAR continues to help out with baby stuff at the house with GWENI DAMAR. They talk about Afon, the ladies agreeing on the woman’s less than refined attributes but Gweni encourages them to be friends. When Kegen is unable to make a date with AFON MAKLA, NATIME takes her mother-in-laws advice and has a day out with Afon; but instead of a pedicure, they go to a Wax Museum. AFON comes back to the house to tease KEGEN DAMAR about not showing up for the date but he has to leave. CORAT DAMAR comes in after him, flirting with the woman until she gives some great advice on land acquisition. Fourth Week Out of the hospital, LANA BERN and CELAR BERN are given a warm welcome at home. Lana gets settled in, but is surprised that Bobo is still away - Celar having lost him and lied about the skoo being at a salon. Bajor Plots First Week Wishing to keep up with friends, KENNEDY FROBISHER looks up BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K who he was partners with in the ABGU. Explaining his situation with Indira, she gives him some dating advice. N’LANI LIU is working on some of her music, thinking about the Olympics on Trill when HAYDEN LIU comes in from working on his boat. He has been more energetic and offers to buy Lani a piano. MARIAME ALMIN is back on Bajor and finally confronts TAHMOH ALMIN about their marriage and her mourning Noah’s death. KENNEDY takes some more time off from his conferences and visits with JENDAYI at Varnadas, getting some more advice about being zen. Leaving one of his conferences, KENNEDY runs into ASHLEY MOSS and the two strike up a friendship with plans on reconnecting later. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS are working on Munaziki’s when they discuss their future and who to invite to the opening. Second Week LAUREN UNA is happy to have gotten a hand-me-down camera from her brother Jatar and takes some pictures of SIOMANE TERIN for the Muniziki opening night. Wishing to know why HAYDEN LIU has changed, N’LANI LIU confronts him on his dreams and he explains that he has been having sex dreams with Lauren. At the ranch, TARA VONDREHLE is with SOLIS CASSICA who is riding on Tara’s new horse. mJOR and mJATAR arrive and kidnap the girls, injuring ZAYN VONDREHLE when he attempts to stop them. T’POK meets with ZAYN in the hospital to give him the news that they think it was the mirror universe and the Federation wouldn’t go to save them. At the end of the conferences, KENNEDY FROBISHER and ASHLEY MOSS say their goodbyes and wish the other luck in love. Hearing about Terin’s sisters, LAUREN UNA gets upset but is confronted by LANI about the sex dreams with HAYDEN. Getting smacked by her sister Lauren cries to Hayden when Lani comes in and continues the cat fight. Hayden separates them but it is the final straw for both and they decide divorce is best. LAUREN goes home where SIOMANE POLREN tells her that Terin wants to go to the mUniverse to get his sisters back. Unable to hold it in anymore, she cries with her future father-in-law. Third Week Needing someone to go with him to the mUniverse, ZAYN VONDREHLE enlists TAHMOH ALMIN with a considerable sum of money. The man agrees and offers to tell his wife before departing. HAYDEN LIU runs into NERYS DORR while she is waiting in line at a café. They get to talking and make plans for later to get together for lunch - more of their tension forming between them. ZAYN then goes to LAUREN UNA and SIOMANE TERIN explaining to the boy that he can’t come with him. Upset at the idea of being unable to help, Terin leaves and Lauren goes to comfort him. Fourth Week Preparing to leave, TAHMOH ALMIN meets with MARIAME after her communication from Chris. He explains that he has a mission to go on and she explains she has to go to Earth to pick up Laney. NERYS DORR and HAYDEN LIU meet up for lunch after he got a tour of the art gallery. They talk some more, as more tension between the two is noted and he asks her out on another date. Trill Plots Third Week Now on the planet for the Olympics, MERIK EVEK is waiting in the hottub when he runs into old competitor Shadath. They get into it and MINIYA EVEK walks in, breaking them up, but not before Merik has a temper tantrum. They got up to their hotel where MERIK and MINIYA make love again and she conceives another baby. DELANEY ALMIN finishes her events with a bronze and silver medal, however as she is growing realizes gymnastics may not be her forte and she inquires with MERIK about getting into swimming/diving. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week On mBajor, mSIOMANE JOR is distraught when his mother, mSOLIS TARA passes away. mKORAN JATAR suggests that they go to the mirror universe and steal the other copy so they will all be happy. Now having TARA, mJOR explains to her that he has plans on getting her pregnant and having his family back. CASSICA wakes up to find she is being held by mSIOMANE POLREN and he has intentions of using her as a comfort woman. Fourth Week Wondering about his second in command, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) inquires with mMARGIANNE SAVOI where she reveals that Ghislain is probably lonely for female attention. Wishing to clear the air, ONEL (ERON) speaks with GHISLAIN VIOBAHN and the man explains that he misses family and genuine companionship, especially after the death of his wife so many years before. On Bajor, mSIOMANE JOR is pleased with his progress with TARA VONDREHLE, thinking she is probably pregnant and mKORAN JATAR explains there is a slave auction the next day. At the auction, SOLIS CASSICA is sold off to GHISLAIN who has arrived on Bajor and byes her. mJATAR is happy to have made a good deal. #07 July, 2399 #07 July, 2399 #07 July, 2399